


Fates Writing

by WeirdSuicidal19568



Series: The Warriors of Fate and Destiny [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Book 5: The Last Olympian, Death, Fifth Book, Kronos Luke, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdSuicidal19568/pseuds/WeirdSuicidal19568
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world, fate tells you the name of your soulmate, and your greatest enemy.<br/>It's just impossible to tell which is which.<br/>All Percy has wanted was to have his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fates Writing

**Author's Note:**

> I went through so many emotions writing this, and it took me ages to actually decide how I was going to end it. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
>  
> 
> SEQUEL IN PROGRESS BC SOME FUCKER MADE ME WANT TO HURT MYSELF WITH MORE FEELS

Finding your soulmate wasn’t actually that uncommon.

 

Long ago, fate had discovered a fun little way to help the humans along, to help ensure their happiness. Of course, it didn’t happen unconditionally.

 

Everyone was worthy of knowing who their soulmate was. But only fate could decide when. Because of this, some discovered who was best for them in their early years, whilst others didn’t find each other until they were on their last breath. But they always discovered each other at the same time.

 

Fate’s system was simple. When you were ready, when you needed them the most, when you were at your lowest, whenever fate decided, the name of your soulmate appeared on the inside of your wrist.

 

But, no one knew which wrist. And the catch was, on the other, the name of your arch enemy was scrawled. 

 

They happened at the same time, with no way to tell them apart. But that was how it was. How the world worked, how it had worked for as long as mankind could recall. 

 

For some, the arch enemy could be anything. Whether it be  _ lag _ or maybe something like  _ shrimp  _ in the instance of an allergy. But it was the way, and no one questioned it. Why would they?

 

Many of Percy’s friends had found their soulmates. The sudden war and battle occurring all around him made fate decide that many needed their soulmates now more than they would later on. He was just grateful his friends had something to help them, to keep them going. That they had each other. 

 

Percy hadn’t discovered his yet, but that was fine. He didn’t need one, not really. If fate decided he could go through the war alone, he would. He was fifteen, and had battled countlessly. He had been betrayed and hurt beyond what he would ever wish upon his worst enemy, but he was strong. 

 

He repeated this to himself as he twirled along the battleground, slashing and hacking his way through dozens of monsters, struggling to get to the tower, to get to Olympus. He had to stop Luke, had to stop Kronos. If he couldn’t do that, all his friends, his family, everyone would suffer. 

 

Anticipation and exhaustion wreaked havoc on his system, cuts, gashes and bruises littered his body in large numbers, making every move hurt severely. But he had to keep going. He couldn’t afford to stop. 

 

Stumbling into Olympus took more energy than he thought it would. Looking at Luke, at Kronos, with his glowing gold eyes, it made him more terrified than he would ever admit. But he was alone, he had no one to help him. To catch him, to encourage him through this. Because fate had deemed it.

 

“Percy Jackson. I’ve been waiting.” The monster spoke. For that wasn’t Luke. That was a titan, using Luke. It was Luke’s voice, but damaged and manipulated. It wasn’t the same. Percy stood as tall as he could, and held his sword as steady as his battered nerves would allow. 

 

“Luke, you need to fight him. Please, Luke, you know you can’t do this.” Percy said, voice strangled as he struggled to speak. He didn’t want to fight Luke, he didn’t want to have to kill him. But he would.

 

For a moment, one small moment, there was a flicker. A flicker of life, of recognition, of horror, of blue eyes, not gold. Percy almost smiled. Luke was fighting. He was trying. He wanted to be free. But Kronos returned, stamping him down, a snarl on his face, making Percy’s blood boil.

 

“You stupid Demi-God, He’s mine! He shall never be free. He’s practically dead already. I can hear him. He wants you dead.” Kronos said, sneering.

 

Percy could hardly hear the words. He was staring at his hand, holding his sword steady out in front of him. There, on the inside of his wrist, a name was being written slowly. It didn’t hurt, though his brain couldn’t understand why it didn’t. 

 

_ Luke Castellan.  _ Well, that made sense. That must mean his greatest enemy. It was Luke, the one who had betrayed him, had given himself up to aid the titans. Not Kronos. Kronos needed Luke to accomplish this whole thing, and Luke had given him what he needed. 

 

Percy glanced at his other hand, where the name of his soulmate had to be. If fate was allowing him to know now, obviously he needed the knowledge. To encourage him to fight? To make him stay alive long enough to truly be united? 

 

_ Luke Castellan. _

 

Percy froze.  _ That can’t be...no...NO! _

 

Percy stared up at Kronos in horror. The titan was staring at him in anger and confusion. The titan, who had full control over his soulmate. Panic filled Percy. He couldn’t kill Luke. He couldn’t kill his soulmate.

 

“Luke! Luke, please, fight him, please...look at your wrist, Luke, look! Fight him, please.” Percy begged, dropping his weapon. Kronos furrowed his eyebrows, ununderstanding as he looked at the wrists of Luke’s body.

 

On one wrist, the name  _ Kronos _ was written. On the other,  _ Percy Jackson _ . Kronos, (or was it Luke?) froze, before suddenly thrashing. He threw himself onto the floor, before growing limp, nothing moving except for his chest as he breathed heavily.

 

Percy ran over, uncaring of the risk. He fell to his knees next to Luke, relief washing over him in heavy waves as blue eyes looked up at him. “Percy, nice to meet you.” Luke coughed, a weak smile on his face. 

 

“Luke-”

 

“Percy, he’s still in here, I don’t know how long I can hold him.” Luke gasped out.

 

“Please, you have to, I-I can’t lose you now, not now, please Luke.” Percy whispered, holding Luke’s head up off the ground.

 

“Percy, you have to kill me.” Luke whispered.

 

“No-”

 

“Percy, if you don’t Kronos will take over, kill you, and everyone else. Please, you have to. I don’t want to watch myself kill everyone I love. Not anymore.”

 

Percy knew it was ridiculous. He shouldn’t feel this strongly, not yet. But all he had wanted, through every battle, every moment of torture and pain, was someone to help him. Even if they weren’t there. Someone to fight for. He had wanted someone he knew would be with him, who wouldn’t abandon him. Who would help him when he was down. And now…

 

“Don’t make me kill you, please. I just got you.” Percy touched his forehead to Luke’s, sobs wracking his body. 

 

“Give me the sword, Percy.” Luke whispered. 

 

“Luke, no, please don’t-”

 

“Percy.” Luke moved to make sure he was looking Percy in the eye. “I’m sorry. Give me the sword, Percy.” 

 

Tears running down his face, Percy closed his eyes as he handed Luke the sword. He moved his hands over his ears, not wanting to listen. He felt soft lips on his own, only making him cry harder as he desperately kissed back, knowing in a moment we would never feel this again. He brought his hands up to cup Luke’s face, pushing his face roughly against the older man’s, silently pleading for him not to do this.

 

And then, Percy fell back, gasping in pain. He opened his eyes, hands instinctively clutching his stomach. He looked up at Luke, who held his own blood-drenched sword in his hands.

 

No, not Luke. Kronos. 

 

Gold eyes twinkled merrily at him as a twisted smile curled his face. “That was quite entertaining. Goodbye, Percy Jackson.” 

  
Percy could only watch in horror as his own blade slit his throat.


End file.
